Mon amour, mon ami
by Aquila Nera
Summary: Él seguirá cantando, él seguirá amando, aunque no estés tú...


Espero os guste, lo hice en un momento depre -_- y las estrofas son de un cover de Therion- Mon amour, mon ami.

* * *

**Mon amour, mon ami**

"_Amor mío, como desearía yo poder estar a tú lado, junto a mi pudiste haber sido feliz pero no te basto cierto ¿No fui lo suficiente para ti? Pero… ¿Por qué me hiciste esto a mí?"_

_Toi mon amour, mon ami__  
__Quand je rêve c'est de toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Quand je chante c'est pour toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Je ne peux vivre sans toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Et je ne sais pas pourquoi_

El telón rojo detrás de mío enfoca mi figura ante el público que se ha presentado para apreciar mi voz, por cada rincón se aprecia, con gran alegría y pasión realizo mi trabajo, ¡Canta alma mía! Canta esas hermosas canciones que las personas quieren escuchar, hazte grande ante este público que con gran atención te mira y escucha, penetra en sus almas que han de volver a su triste realidad pero no se van con las manos vacías, en su memoria llevaran el gozo de haberme escuchado, canciones que alimentan la vida, las que envuelve en un manto mágico de alegría. ¡Ah satisfacción la mía! Canto para que las personas sean felices, para que naveguen en sus sueños, en sus fantasías, en lo desconocido… reverencia, agradezco el que me escuchen, el clamor del aplauso se siente, no se escucha ¡se siente! Se levantan, sonríen y se marchan con buenos comentarios que al aire se impregnan. Cansado llegó a mi casa, las luces son tenues, subo a nuestra habitación, ahí estaba él acostado en la cama muy cansado, su trabajo es muy duro. Me limito nada más a ir al lavado antes de acomodarme a su lado, me miro al espejo y pienso "_Tengo todo, soy feliz_". Con cuidado me recuesto a tu lado, aun tu aroma del perfume está presente en tú cuerpo, me aferro y te abrazo por la cintura queriendo sentir tú calidez, no te das cuenta por lo cansado que estás pero mejor así, yo también estoy cansado y lo mejor será quedarse así hasta el amanecer.

Sentía el rozar de una mano en mi cabello, lentamente abro mis ojos observando una bella sonrisa de ese hombre de cabellos castaños que posee unos ojos azulados viéndome con suma ternura.

—Ya despertaste… hubiera querido que siguieras así unos minutos más –acaricio una de mis mejías con su mano que era suave como el rozar de una pluma.

—No –bostezo. —Ya es hora que me tengo que levantar.

—No hay remedio, ¿cómo te fue ayer?

—Bien, hubo mucha gente en la función, diría que ha sido un éxito.

—Lamento mucho el no poder ir, el trabajo me tiene un poco de manos atadas pero siendo tú como no ha de serlo –rio.

—No te burles, no te preocupes por no haber ido otra serás pero en compensación ¿Por qué no salimos? –pregunte.

—Claro –acerca su rostro al mío y el cálido beso se forma con ambos al hacer contacto. —¿Quieres ir a ver el mar?

—Sí, vamos-respondí con un entusiasmo perezoso.

—Bien entonces, voy a preparar el desayuno –se levanta de la cama. —Alístate rápido –sonreíste.

—¡Ya! En cinco minutos bajo.

Ese día ambos lo disfrutamos la arena, las olas, la brisa, el atardecer junto a ti… lo tenía todo contigo. Nada me faltaba, pareciera como cuento de hadas hecho realidad, ¿qué podría suceder de malo?

"_Espero por tu llegada todos los días… el tiempo avanza lento, ansias y angustias se apoderan de mí, madrugadas llegan, el sueño se apodera de mi hasta la 1 de la madrugada. No llegas, espero a que me despiertes pero… amanece y solo en esa casa estoy, no has llegado ¿Por qué? Muy seguido pasa esto, comienzo a levantar mis dudas e ideas se formulan, la confianza es una base de toda relación pero… ya comienzo a creer que esto no es por el trabajo._"

Recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, éramos unos niños que vivían juntos, amigos de la infancia, siempre contaba con tú apoyo y tú con el mío, hasta que años más tarde dejamos de ser amigos, nos declaramos amantes, novios. Desde ese momento sentí que mi vida era la mejor, la vida era hermosa cuando se que tú estás a mi lado, todo eso ha cambiado ahora, te muestras más distraído, más inexpresivo conmigo ya ni me diriges la mirada, la esquivas como si algo malo hubieras cometido. Los días siguen y la relación sigue empeorando, ya no converso contigo, no pregunto ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Me extrañaste? Pero lo peor de todo es que ya no he vuelto a escuchar ese "¡te amo!" ¿Qué ha cambiado? ¿Tú o yo? ¡Desespero e inquietud invaden el alma!

No siendo capaz más de guardarme esta duda la pregunta surge.

—Sísifo…

—Dime –respondes frío, mi alma sufre un escalofrío, temo.

—¿Me estás engañando? –te muestras inexpresivo y el nudo en la garganta mía se forma. —Sí es así dímelo, no quiero estar en una situación así más tiempo. Ya no regresas temprano y ya ni palabra intercambiamos.

—No te estoy engañando, solo que el trabajo me compromete más, Aiacos –te acercas a mí, tu rostro queda a escasos milímetros y se convierten en micro segundos cuando tus labios conectan con los míos.

Como tonto te correspondo, se vuelve intenso pero amargo, ahora esos labios me saben a amargura, son compartidos por alguien más, alguien que no soy yo… salvajes nos volvemos, con torpeza llegamos a la habitación cayendo bruscos en la cama, con desespero es desprendida la ropa, ahora el roce de ambos es más placentera, el trabajo de llegar ahí nos había hecho sudar y excitados ambos ya estábamos, pero… ni siquiera me miras cuando en mi interior estás, los gemidos se desbordan sin cesar, ambos estábamos llenos de placer, ninguna palabra salió de nuestros labios, solo los gemidos, la noche estuvo llena de pasión… de pasión fría.

El alba salió, no estabas a mi lado, me sentí indignado, pareciera que lo hubieras hecho solo para salir del compromiso, solo para que me quedara callado, es más eso fue… las funciones que doy ahora son de confusión, de temor… engaño y creo falsa felicidad en mi rostro, aplauden sin saber lo que en realidad transmito, piensan que aun la felicidad gobierna esta alma, al contrario se está consumiendo en su propio cuerpo, llamas de agua son las que queman, apagan la llama del amor y el hielo envuelve, barrera que se ha ido creando con el pasar del tiempo por la escases de un _"te amo" _Cuanta falta me hace escuchar eso, de verlo en tus labios, de ver esa sonrisa que solo a mi me dedicabas y que ahora se la entregas a otro, antes venias con ese entusiasmo, con ese cariño, con ese amor que me calentaba a esta alma que de frío no muriese pero agridulce se torno, necesitaba de tú placer, de tú contacto, de tú presencia en mi vida. No quería dejarte ir… y mucho menos que fueras feliz con alguien más… pero hubo algo diferente esa noche, te habías presentado a ver la función y no ibas solo, llegaste con otro hombre de cabellos cortos medio parados, más por la distancia no pude apreciar mejor quien era. La ira invadió mi ser con disimulo cante con el entusiasmo que siempre me caracterizo, pero la sombra que mi cuerpo refleja atrás mío gracias a esas luces que solo me relucen a mí, yo soy el importante ahí, por el que todos desean escuchar, los que todos quieren amar, los que todos hago llorar de emoción pero tú… ¡Tú sufrirás! Sufrirás con el escucharme, sufrirás con verme, sufrirás con el tener que estarme contemplando, oirás el eco de mi voz en cada rincón de este recinto, tan apegado a tu amante estabas que ni siquiera las molestias te das de preguntarme si tengo trabajo o no, si esta noche cantare, si es así de lógico porque ya ni a la casa llegas, claro como no ha de ser pasar todo si me has dejado en el olvido. Tan solo quería que me dijeras que ya no me querías, que ya no te soy suficiente, que ya no soy alguien importante en tú vida.

Lo más triste de todo esto es que yo cantaba para ti, tú fuiste el que me impulso y ánimo para que fuera a cantar en un gran escenario, lleno de personas de alta sociedad escuchando mi voz soprano, pero todo era para ti… ahora a quien le tendré que dedicar todas las canciones si tú eras por lo que yo era feliz y te lo demostraba a través de mi canto, antes tú venías a todas mis presentaciones, sonreías y mi alma de alegría se llenaba, ¡Ah! ¡La vida era un cuento de hadas! ¡La vida ahora es un cuento macabro! Querías tener a ambos pero no has sabido manejarlo, la bella sonrisa era una mentira, la falsedad muy bien hecha estuvo, como tonto caí en tus brazos primero que él, mira que desdicha la mía. Yo no voy a morir por amor, seguiré cantando hasta que mi voz ya no dé para más.

Todos salen del lugar, te veo irte cogido de su mano con desespero y preocupación, sabía que lo había visto, le seguí con la vista y los perdí entre la multitud. El tiempo paso y por la casa ya jamás hiciste presencia en el lugar, estaba solo, frío y soledad habitaban en el interior del que una vez fue nuestro hogar, ya no duermo, ya no sonrió, ya no tengo calidez… el cuerpo vacío esta, ¡el alma ya no siente, ya no piensa! Me aburrí de sentirme vacío, de no hacer nada y me propuse a cambiar de actitud, no podía seguir así tenía tiempo de sobra y no para estarlo perdiendo de esa manera, la sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, los ojos cobraron vida, la mejor función que daría sería esta noche, el día me lo pase con un ánimo increíble dejando todos los pesares atrás y tenía la mirada fija en el futuro que me acompañaría de la eterna sonrisa que le he de dar a la vida.

Salgo de la casa a dar un paseo por las calles y vaya que cosas, estabas tú en una cafetería con tu amante. Me viste, con mis ojos indique que me siguiera, su amante no me conocía así que por ello no había ningún problema solo era para él, el sufrir. Entre al baño y al rato entraste tú con una mirada de preocupación y angustia, pero te sorprendiste cuando yo emanaba felicidad, podría decir que hasta un escalofrío recorrió tu cuerpo, en la pared me recargue tranquilo dispuesto a dejar todo en claro.

—Sísifo, ya no me importa que estés con alguien que no soy yo, así que ya no sigas sufriendo así.

—Aiacos… hablas en serio –miro incrédulo. —Ya no estás…

—No Sísifo –interrumpí. —Pero aunque ya no me mires, mi amor por ti nunca va a desaparecer, no me importa que no me ames.

—Aiacos…

—Solo quiero pedirte una cosa más. Te estaré esperando –entregue un papel y me marche del lugar. Dejando atónito al que una vez fue mi amigo y más tarde mi gran amor.

El ocaso se comenzaba apreciar sentado a la ventana de la casa estaba mirando ese bello paisaje anaranjado, la mano que sostiene mi barbilla y mi codo recostado en el marco de la ventana esperando a que llegara, no tenia duda él vendría. A los pocos segundos escuche la puerta abrirse, sonrió porque ahora todo dependerá de él lo que suceda en el futuro.

La puerta de la habitación se abre, entras con cuidado y fijo mi mirada en ti, me levante de mi sitio me acerque a ti y junte mis labios con los tuyos, tu mano paso detrás de mi nuca perdiendo tus dedos en mis cabellos negros, aferre fuerte mis brazos a tu espalda. El beso se cortó cuando ambos dejamos de ejercer fuerza del uno contra el otro.

—Sabes voy a extrañar tus besos y sobre todo cuando me dedicabas esa sonrisa –me mirabas con tristeza.

—Yo…

—Calla –coloque el dedo índice en su boca. —Por favor no digas nada… solo hazme tuyo esta noche. Será lo único que te pediré.

De inmediato me recosté en la cama, luego me seguías tú. Todo sucedió de manera lenta no había prisa ni nada por el estilo, todo con calma y por un instante había vuelto a sentir esa calidez pero lo que más sentía era lo agridulce que podía ser al estar a tu lado, sentía el calor helado de tu contacto, el roce fuerte de piel con piel, el agua salada que surgía de nuestros poros brincaba en gotas por las embestidas, los gemidos que eran inevitables que surgieran, en ellos iba el desahogo del dolor de mi alma al saber que sería la última vez que te vería, la última vez que estarías a mi lado.

La noche empezaba, te levantaste a darte una ducha antes de irte, de igual manera me fui a la tina y estabas tú ahí pensativo, entre en ella recostándome en tú pecho gire un poco mi rostro y pose el beso más amargo que el mismo licor. Te mire a los ojos y mis labios se entre abrieron para formular lo que sería el destino del futuro.

—¿Me amas?

—Sí, te amo Aiacos –pasaste tus brazos en amarre a mi cintura pegándote a mí.

—¿Lo amas? –desviaste la mirada huyendo de mi contacto visual. —Tu silencio me responde, dime una cosa más ¿Lo dejarías por mí?

El silencio impuso su reinado y frunciste levemente tu frente, una lágrima desbordo de mi mejía y sabía que no eras capas de abandonar uno de los dos, por lo que parecía yo ya no era alguien tan esencial en su vida.

—Ahora todo me ha quedado claro –me levante y salí de la tina, mirándome con seriedad. —Ya no diré más, espero que seas muy feliz Sísifo, he perdido y tu amor adiós diré.

Las palabras ya no surgieron, ni siquiera para la despedida pronunciaste un "_Te amo_" eso quizás pudo haber cambiado muchas cosas. Te fuiste como una sombra, no intercambiamos palabra alguna después de lo que sucedió en la tina. La hora se acercaba para que yo hiciera mi aparición en el escenario, todo estaba ya listo iba a ser una gran obra esa noche, cantaría una hermosa historia, era el momento en el que brillaría a mi mayor existencia. El telón rojo estaba ahí, camine al centro del escenario en una oscuridad, escuchaba los murmullos de las personas que ahí ya estaban presentes. La luz me enfoco silenciando a todo el mundo, mire a todo alrededor, sonreí y la voz surgió, empezaría a relatar una hermosa tragedia.

"_El amor se quebró con el pasar de los años, el destrozado quedo y engaña a las personas con una bella sonrisa, ha decidido vengarse, él no moriría por amor, seguirá cantando aunque no sabe para quien el seguirá impartiendo alegría y pasión a través de una falsa sonrisa, su público conmovido estará, a gritos clamaran su nombre, con aplausos alimentaran el ego de su talento. Mientras que la función se lleva acabo, un asesino vigila su presa, fija su mirada en el objetivo una bella pareja que tomada de las manos va por la calle, está sola, ya la gente no se aprecia, papeles vuelan y uno en el rostro de la pareja cae, lo coge y lo mira, sus ojos un brillo triste expreso en su facial, su primer amor estaba brillando en el escenario, ahí debía tener que estar pero prefirió a otro y no era cosa para estar jugando, le perdió, lo quiso así. Soltó el papel y siguieron caminando pero antes de poder reaccionar un sujeto ya tenía degollando el cuello de su pareja, asustado mira como el brillo de sus ojos se apaga, miedo, temor pánico, ira, surgen de su rostro y se abalanza sobre su asesino, le proporciona unos golpes pero el encargado de segar la vida de esa pareja es un profesional y le derriba fácilmente, sin compasión raja su garganta muriendo desangrando ahí en la solitaria calle._"

El público aplaudió, se levanto de su asiento y aplaudieron con gran emoción, mi voz no cesara de cantar esas hermosas canciones enfrente de ese escenario, no dejara de deleitar al público, mi sonrisa falsa dará alegría, ahora ¿Para quién canto? ¿Ahora qué voy a esperar? ¿Quién me pronunciara esas palabras que me dan calor? ¿Cuándo voy a dejar de amarte? Cuestiono mi juicio pero por el momento ahora seguiré cantando, ya que por ti lo hago, por ti comenzó mi mayor pasión, mi mayor amor…

"_El público sale del recinto, en la entrada una alfombra hay de color carmesí, en medio de ella tendida se encuentran dos cuerpos ya sin vida, sin esperanza de que vuelvan a ver el sol. Horrorizada las mujeres gritan, se desmayan, los hombres con espanto miran la escena y retiran a las mujeres para que ya no sigan apreciando el paisaje que ahí se contempla. Tras las puertas sonríe y el brillo carmesí se ve en esos ojos violetas que mira a la pareja asesinada, una mujer se acerca al cantante"._

—¡Qué terrible ¿no?! –asustada y horrorizada expreso.

—Sí, es horrible –dijo sin alarme. —De seguro fue un robo.

—Debió haber sido alguien muy frío para hacer esto.

—Oh sí, semejante crueldad solo lo puede llevar alguien que tiene un alma fría.

"_Un alma al que ya hace mucho tiempo no le han dado calor._"

_Toi mon amour, mon ami__  
__Quand je rêve c'est de toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Quand je chante c'est pour toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Je ne peux vivre sans toi__  
__Mon amour, mon ami__  
__Et je ne sais pas pourquoi..._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
